In the manufacturing and processing of many different products, it is often necessary to transfer fluid into or out of a closed processing system and do so in a substantially aseptic, hygienic, or sterile manner. In particular, the need to transfer fluid often arises in the manufacturing and processing of pharmaceuticals, biopharmaceuticals, or other biotechnology applications where processes are conducted in large process tanks, including but not limited to, the transfer of media solutions. The need for fluid transfer arises in other applications and industries as well, including but not limited to, the production of food, cosmetics, paint, chemicals, including hazardous chemicals, and the transfer and handling of semiconductor fluids. During transfers or sampling, fluid in tanks or other vessels must remain substantially free of contaminants. In addition, when making such transfers, it is desirable to keep the environment surrounding a vessel free from contamination by the contents of the vessel or a sample taken therefrom. It often is the case that throughout the manufacturing process, there is a need to take multiple samples from the fluid or, in some circumstances, add additional fluid or media to the fluid in a vessel. To accomplish a substantially aseptic, hygienic, or sterile transfer, it is desirable to control the environment through which the fluid flows. For example, the pathway from a tank to a sample container should be substantially aseptic, hygienic, or sterile along the entire pathway. Sample containers may include bags, bottles, syringes, other tanks, tubing, manifolds, or any combination thereof.
Furthermore, it is desirable to disconnect a sample container from a fluid vessel without exposing the sample to the environment or the environment to the sample. For example, it is desirable to seal and detach or disconnect conduit which may have been used to transfer fluid from a fluid vessel to a sample container. In many applications, the conduit to be sealed and disconnected is flexible tubing. In particular, it is desirable to seal and disconnect such tubing in a manner that prevents spills or leakage of the sample fluid from both ends of the disconnected tubing. It also is desirable to make a strong seal so that the sample fluid does not leak from the tubing.
It further is desirable to separate or disconnect multiple fluid vessels using a detachable transfer conduit in a quick and efficient manner. In particular, it is desirable for an operator to separate the conduit using a simple manual tool.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a conduit used to transfer fluid that is easily sealed and disconnected. Furthermore, there exists a need for such detachable transfer conduit that is pre-sterilized and disposable and capable of use in common industrial settings, such as those found in the pharmaceutical, biopharmaceutical, or other high purity industries.